


Your Laughter Against My Skin

by kirsctein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, or more like what happened before the morning routines haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsctein/pseuds/kirsctein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning in the small apartment Daichi and Suga share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Laughter Against My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Umh so I first wrote this with a plot twist. Then I started to hate that it took a turn like that - and so I edited it and this is the outcome. Without the commitment and heartbreak. Nothing bad is gonna happen, no worries :') it's all fluffy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Daichi woke up to Koushi drawing circles on his back with his fingers. The touch was so light, almost so light it didn’t feel real. Daichi let out a long breath, lips curling slightly.

“Awake?” Koushi whispered to his ear. The warm breath tickled Daichi’s neck, making the fine hair stand up. He hummed a low _mmmmm_ , pressing his back tighter to Koushi and reaching his hand over his side to find Koushi’s. Koushi stopped drawing on his back and linked fingers with his, moving their arms so that his arm was wrapped around Daichi, their linked fingers pressing against Daichi’s chest. Koushi snuggled closer, nesting his face on the other’s nape, placing there a light kiss. Daichi hummed again, eyes still closed, turning his head in an attempt to find his beloved’s lips. Koushi kindly assisted, getting up on his elbow so that their lips could meet.

After the kiss Daichi finally opened his eyes, looking straight into the warm, brown eyes of the other man. He smiled sleepily, and the other returned the smile. Daichi shifter so that he was properly facing the other, unlinking their fingers but lifting his hand into Koushi’s cute bedhead instead. He stroked his grey hair, making Koushi close his eyes and hum with pleasure.

“Am I still dreaming?”

“I’m afraid not” Koushi smiled.

Daichi swept Koushi’s cheek with his thumb. “You sure? Because you look like a dream.”

“Silly” Koushi giggled when he brought his lips on Daichi’s again.

After a while Koushi broke the kiss and smiled against Daichi’s lips. He pulled back, lowering himself on the mattress and resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi leaned against the headboard, wrapping his arm around Koushi. He let out a content sigh. Koushi started drawing circles on his skin again.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mmmm...I’m still not completely sure I’m awake yet.”

Koushi chuckled. “I’m sorry to break it to you, but this is, indeed, real - -”

“Even better.”

“- - and the alarm is going to go off any second.”

And just then it did, making them both jump, and then burst into laughter. Koushi got up to turn it off, tossing the covers over Daichi.

“Hey!” Daichi laughed, trying to find his way out from under the covers. Koushi was giggling by the nightstand and watching how the black-haired man finally emerged from under the blanket, hair sticking up because of the static electricity. There was a devilish grin on his face, which made Koushi raise his eyebrows and giggle more. Daichi reached for a pillow and threw it towards the giggling man, who managed to ward off the attack with his arms and leg, but the second pillow hit him straight on the face. Time seemed to slow when the pillow dropped on the floor, revealing a completely blank face, all the laughter gone. Daichi offered a sheepish grin, but not a muscle moved on the other’s face.

“Sawamura Daichi.”

Koushi took a step towards the bed. Daichi was trying to contain his laughter, trying to look apologetic, but failing miserably. He scrambled back against the headboard when Koushi slowly got on the bed again.

“Now you’ve done it.”

“Oops”, Daichi chuckled and lifted his hands in front of him, to guard himself from the attack that was obviously coming.

But Koushi moved too fast – the tickle attack left Daichi gasping for air, arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to cover the most ticklish places. At that, Koushi took his chance, grabbing the covers again and wrapping the laughing Daichi in them, tucking him in tight.

“Ha!” Koushi sat astride on the Daichi-burrito, grinning victoriously. “Got you good.”

“Sure did” Daichi wheezed. “Just wait till I get out of here and get to taste the sweet revenge.”

Koushi giggled and leaned to plant a kiss on Daichi’s nose.

“Won’t be anytime soon” he said and got off of Daichi and off the bed. He turned to leave the room.

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Daichi said mischievously, which made Koushi look back over his shoulder. Daichi rolled to the side, dropping of the bed but at the same time breaking way from the fluffy prison. Koushi gasped and quickly took off to the corridor.

“Not so fast!” Daichi yelled from behind, and Koushi sprinted towards the living room area with a joyous laugh. Daichi followed and soon caught him from the waist, lifting him off the floor. Koushi shrieked with laughter, trying to break off from the grip, but Daichi was too strong. But since Koushi wasn’t too weak himself, he managed to get them off balance and cause them to fall on the floor with a yelp.

For a moment they just lied there, laughing, limbs tangled together. Then Daichi rolled on top of him, on all fours, the mischievous grin back on his face. Koushi reached his hands behind the other’s neck before Daichi had time to do whatever he was about to, and pulled him into a kiss.

When they finally broke away for air, Koushi asked: “Did the revenge taste as sweet as you imagined?”

“Mmmm. Even sweeter” Daichi smiled, reaching for his lips again. Koushi smiled back, tightening his hold around Daichi’s neck, closing the tiny distance between them.

The ringing of a phone made them remember that they actually had somewhere to be this morning. The obnoxious ringtone of Koushi’s work phone made Daichi curse and roll off of Koushi to the floor. Koushi got up to get the phone, dragging his hand across Daichi’s thigh when getting on his feet. Daichi rolled on his stomach, trying to ignore his growing erection. He heard Koushi to pick up the call in the kitchen, and got up.

When he got in the kitchen, Koushi was listening someone going on a full on rant on the other end of the line. At this hour, it only could be one person. And that...never meant good, workwise.

“Oikawa?” Daichi mouthed to Koushi. He got a nod and a strained smile as a response.

Daichi nodded too. “Shower” he mouthed and pointed towards the bathroom. Koushi looked him in the eye, then down, and then in the eye again, now with a pleased – and definitely impish – smile. Daichi rolled his eyes and smacked Koushi’s butt when passing him to get to the bathroom. Koushi yelped and smacked his hand on his mouth.

“ _Was that Sawamura? Please let him know that - -_ “ Daichi heard Oikawa say on the phone before getting out of the hearing distance. He closed the bathroom door and proceeded to take a cold shower.


End file.
